


Tre tentativi e una vittoria

by chocoCate



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squall non ama mostrare il suo affetto in pubblico [...] Solo questo gli impedisce di baciarla al centro della sala sotto gli occhi di tutti, le stesse persone che gli hanno candidamente suggerito di darsi finalmente una mossa con lei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tre tentativi e una vittoria

Stare con gli altri quando desidererebbe stare solo con Rinoa è una tortura, specialmente quando non solo non la vede da mesi, ma è anche la sua ragazza. Squall non ama mostrare il suo affetto in pubblico, soprattutto per l'abitudine ingranata di non far conoscere ai possibili nemici i suoi punti deboli; Rinoa gli dà forza quando è con lui, ma se le succedesse qualcosa... Non ci vuole pensare nemmeno. Solo questo gli impedisce di baciarla al centro della sala sotto gli occhi di tutti, le stesse persone che gli hanno candidamente suggerito di darsi finalmente una mossa con lei.

Da bravo SeeD, Squal nota immediatamente quando l'attenzione generale si sposta da Rinoa, il cui ritorno è il motivo della festa. Il momento di eccitazione iniziale è passatp, e la massa di invitati si concentra sulla pista da ballo quando il volume della musica non permette più di conversare. Non appena lei finisce di parlare con Shu, Squall le si avvicina, pronto a chiederle di andare sulla terrazza con lui.  
I loro sguardi si incontrano, Squall apre la bocca e- "Hey Rin, vieni a ballare?" li interrompe Selphie.Non può dire di no allo sguardo speranzoso di Rinoa. "Va bene"

Finalmente è riuscito a trovarla da sola, sulla stessa terrazza dove stava per chiederle di andare. Sono solo loro e Rinoa gli sorride come se non stesse aspettando altro che questo momento. Una stella cadente attrae i suoi occhi, e lei gliela indica come durante il loro primo incontro. Squall sorride; non servono parole. Le prende delicatamente le mani e avvicina piano il volto al suo.  
Proprio allora Irvine esce sulla terrazza. "Come, non l'hai ancora baciata?" chiede divertito e se ne va.  
Squall si scusa da Rinoa per andare a tirargli un pugno. Ora vorrebbe solo sotterrarsi per l'imbarazzo.  
  
Forse ha sbagliato tattica; forse dovrebbe lasciare che la cosa avvenga naturalmente. Squall giunge a questa conclusione mentre prende un poco d'aria fuori dalla sala, e decide di lasciare che le cose facciano il loro corso. Proprio allora lo raggiunge Rinoa.  
"Bel pugno hai tirato ad Irvine! Non sapeva se lamentarsi dal dolore o ridere per quanto ti ha fatto irritare!" gli dice divertita. "Vuoi riprendere da dove hai lasciato?"  
"Rin! Ti ho lasciato l'ultimo hot dog!" li interrompe Zell. È un gesto incredibilmente gentile da parte sua e non può dirgli di no, ma è certamente il momento peggiore.

Se Squall avesse rinunciato ogni volta che ha fallito certamente ora non sarebbe un SeeD e tantomeno sarebbe considerato un eroe, ma a volte è necessario dichiarare la sconfitta: non può stare solo con Rinoa ed evitare gli sguardi altrui. Però può fare altro. "E così siamo riusciti a procurarci i panini." sente Zell dire a Rinoa. "Hey Squall!" "Hey" è tutto quello che dice a Zell. Si volta verso Rinoa, ignorando quanto può chi li sta guardando. "Mi sei mancata" le dice. E finalmente le labbra di Rinoa incontrano le sue. Che guardino; ne vale la pena per la scintilla che sente.


End file.
